The contract will include evaluations of the compound's acute and repeat dose toxicity in rodents, dogs and/or primates. In addition, studies to determine the compound's effect on GI motility and renal function, and the compound's genotoxicity may also be conducted. The evaluations of safety/toxicity of drugs will be conducted under the GLP regulations of the FDA.